User blog:Wachowman/Wiki fgts
Top Ten ERB Wiki Fgts Whether they're active or barely ever seen, many people on this Wiki are fgts, in fact, being called a fgt is a feat that every User can say happened to them at least once, but there are those people who just define the word in multiple way, so let's take a look at WachMojos Top Ten ERB Wiki Fgts. For this list we are excluding Trolls and Blocked Users because if we didn't, 1-9 would be CE. I am also excluding myself from every Top 10 I will ever make since it's weird to talk about myself in a positive and/or negative way. Also, please do not take offense to anything said in these Top Tens, none of it is meant to be taken seriously. This blog was also made before the recent promotions, so they will not be mentioned. Number 10 Meatholl has been a fgt before being a fgt was a thing. With his casual rape acts and locking people in cages for fun people looked at Meatholl like a God while others who didn't met that bad side of his Sloth Pope Poll. Meatholl, a past Admin on the Wiki is still very well respected by the Staff Panel and other Users and can often help when it comes to quick decisions, but for the most part Meatholl joins chat just to remind us all of just how much of a fgt he really is. And don't forget this is a man that if he asks a Staff member to kick you, they will to avoid his Poll, demonstrating the amount of fgt in this one man. Number 9 Dragon is that User everyone agrees to disagree with, even more than Mind at some points, but that's not what put him on this list. While Dragon is constantly wrong he always fights for his beliefs and while doing so, acts like a fgt by giving fgt-like reasons as to why he is correct. Remember Chris Angel rapping? We don't. But we do remember Dragon arguing for an hour in chat as to why the battle will be Houdini vs Angel. Did somebody say...Dragons a fgt? Number 8 Bantha and Tiger are always so close together it's hard to put them somewhere different on the list, so we put them together. Bantha and Tiger, famously known as Munkitteh might not be fgts by themselves, but together, there couldn't be a better duo for this list. Bantha and Tiger are always known to start fgt trends in chat that lasts for hours, and hours, and hours to a point where chat either dies or Wachow/Reig continue to say "is this still going on?" Another fgt thing about Bantha and Tiger is they have no competing duo, they are the sole tag-team Users and no one can go against them and they know it, not only do they know it, they're proud of it. Like real fgts. But possibly another duo is coming in to take them out... Number 7 Where do be even start with Trixter, or Lexi, or Fire, or the other hundred names the Users have for her. While for the most part Trixter is a sweet girl with an innocent attitude, when you're not looking she can throw you into the trash for everyone to laugh at, she always has the one joke for every User that makes them lose a dissing contest instantly with a defeated ";-;" then all the defeated User can say is "fuck you fgt" and leave chat. While Trixter isn't called fgt many times other than that the mere fact that she wants to be cursed out and called fgt is what puts her on the list. So Trixter, fuck you fgt. (<3) Number 6 Loygan would be easier to talk about if he wasn't a one-trick-fgt. Shulk-this and Shulk-that with a little bit of Lord Riki on the side. Loygan should be The Lord with him being our most active Crat but we see him bowing down to a furry egg with big ears, and yet he calls more people fgt than anyone else! He's even made some people turn their Ping into "fgt" just so they know when he's calling for them. Some people fight against the fgt Loygan saying how he never does the right thing, how he's the lazy admin, and they're always met with a kick button, somthing only a real fgt would do. Number 5 Bob, Dave, Jude, Boob, Fgt, like Trixter, Bobdave just can't choose a name, but fgt certainly fits best. Let's remember something Bobdave has accomplished, The 3rd Annual Wiki Rap Tourney, he's also the first non-staff to win (Shaun was Mod at the time he won) so you'd think we look at him like the King Of Rapping, hellll no, we see him as the Queen of Fgts, fgt being something people literally call him to get his attention at points, but not only do people call him that, he answers to them no strings attached. He doesn't like being a fgt, he loves it, an it will never stop. Number 4 I know you were all waiting for this name to appear, as mentioned before when talking about Dragon, Mind is one of those people we all agree to disagree with, but that's not what makes him a fgt either. Mind is one this list for the countless quotes and sayings he says but yet gets upset when we screenshot them and put them in the ERB Wiki Quote Hall Of Fame. The famous quote 'Teenage Boys Fap To Porn?!?!" Has surpassed any other quote on this Wiki and is mentioned somewhere at least once a day. This is usually something most men would be proud of, but not Mind, he hates it something only a fgt would do. Mind, stop being a fgt. Number 3 Jack, oh? You don't know a User named Jack? Lol of course you do! Even though his Username is CaveJohnson that didn't change Jack-shit from almost every User still calling him Jack. Let's go over the accomplishes of Jack on this Wiki...and we're done, but there's always the fact he was blocked from the wiki so he went to FourStars where he isn't even mod even though it's not even an active Wiki. Theres a Reason you're not mod there yet Jack, cause you're a fgt. Avatar knows it too. Number 2 You know you're a fgt when you most likely will never know you were Number 2 on a Top 10 ERB Wiki Fgts list. Not only is Steeler as inactive as a blocked User but when he does join he usually acts like a fgt for 30 minutes with Spam and Caps and then stays away for 8 hours usually kicking someone in the process. Must we explain more? I think not. Also the Steelers are a fgt team. Honorable Mentions Before we get to Number 1, here are some honorable mentions. MrPietCaptain Fgt says he's active but he isn't. GIR 5 Life Fgt has a crush on another User for his battles. Jella141 Fgt can not stop talking about The Walking Dead DudeWithASuit Is literally just a fgt. Scrawland Scribblescratch Fgt loves his space more than Patts loved his dots NUMBER 1 You know a fgt when you put (fgt) and you see his face. There's no Wonder that Wonder is a Wonderful fgt, but this type of fgt isn't even bad, he's just a fgt and he wears it proudly on his shoulders reminding everyone how much of a fgt he really is. Honestly it's almost like he couldn't think of a better accomplishment, and I respect that! he's fgt and he's proud. How'd he become a fgt? We might never know, but what we do know is he is the King of Fgts, just go into chat and ask "who's the King of Fgts" and their response will be (fgt) and you'll get your answer. With a disgusting looking fgt face emote. Did you enjoy our list? Who do you think is the biggest fgt on the Wiki? And stay tuned for more WachMojo Top Tens. Which Top Ten do you want to see next? Top Ten ERB Wiki Rappers Top Ten ERB Wiki Trolls Top Ten ERB Wiki Socks Top Ten ERB Wiki Past Users Category:Blog posts